united_fivefandomcom-20200214-history
Evilofen
Dr Evilofen is the evil scientist who created Roboblaze. The Elite Villain Society Evilofen created Roboblaze, an villainous robot who would steal things for him. When Roboblaze was captured by Golden Man, General Anderson persuaded him to turn good. Mike Johnson came to speak to Evilofen about some robots he would use to take over the city. Evilofen agreed to make them for a large fee. When Evilofen discovered Roboblaze had turned good he made another Oboblaze who could not possibly be persuaded into turning good. He called it Darkoboblaze. He gave Darkoboblaze the mission of killing Roboblaze. Darkoboblaze ambushed Roboblaze when he was going to meet Anderson. However Roboblaze managed to defeat Darkoboblaze. A few weeks later, Evilofen managed to repair Darkoboblaze. Darkoboblaze then broke Johnson out of Entity Institute, where he was being held. Johnson then joined forces with Darkoboblaze. Not long after becoming partners, Darkoboblaze and Johnson came across a broken cyborg who stated that his mission was to find and destroy Roboblaze. They nicknamed him The Terminator. He then made an agreement with Evilofen. This is when the Elite Villain Society was formed. Meanwhile Roboblaze and Agent Volkov were searching for leads on Darkoboblaze and Johnson. Roboblaze entered an old laboratory were they had been working on a machine that made more powerful duplicates of whoever was using it. Roboblaze accidentally used the machine on himself creating a clone of himself, Mega Roboblaze. As Roboblaze was originally programed to be evil, Mega Roboblaze did not understand why Roboblaze was good. Roboblaze managed to escape, however he could not harm Mega Roboblaze. Mega Roboblaze automatically responded to Evilofen as his leader and was made to join The Elite Villain Society. The Elite Villain Society then felt they had enough members to destroy Roboblaze. Evilofen had also finished the army of droids for Johnson. Roboblaze was able to defeat all of The Elite Villain Society. He then used his computer to find the location of one of Darkoboblaze's top secret labs. Roboblaze entered the lab and injured Mega Roboblaze. Neither Roboblaze nor Darkoboblaze could destroy the other. Roboblaze decided to use his self destruct to destroy the entire lab including Darkoboblaze. Both Roboblaze and Darkoboblaze were destroyed. Professor Powell found Roboblaze the following day amongst the wreckage and managed to repair him. Mega Roboblaze healed himself and pulled Darkoboblaze from underneath a broken control panel. He then took him to Evilofen but he was damaged beyond repair. Campaign against Roboblaze After Roboblaze defeated The Elite Villain Society, Evilofen decided he needed to come up with another plan in order to kill Roboblaze. He had heard about a gang called Death Warriors who were supposedly the most feared gang in Dragon City. The leader of this gang was a man called Deathman. Deathman sent a sniper, Takeout, to kill Roboblaze. Takeout shot Roboblaze from a distance but this bounced off him (as he was made of metal) and hit Takeout. After hearing about this failure from his second in command Theivo, Deathman sent another trained assassin, Stealthy. Stealthy broke into Roboblaze's base and tried to sneak up on him. However Roboblaze saw him coming and killed him. He then traced Stealthy back to the Death Warriors. Him and Volkov found their den and killed Deathman and Theivo. Evilofen's next plan was to send one of the Oboblaze prototypes into Roboblaze's base to free the prisoners who would then attempt to get their revenge on Roboblaze. The Oboblaze Mark 0.5 released one of the prisoners named Element. Roboblaze caught the Oboblaze Mark 0.5 and disabled it before it could free anymore prisoners. Roboblaze then found Element who was hacking his computer. Roboblaze fought Element until he was able to put him back in his cell. Roboblaze decided to visit Northlake. While he was in Northlake he visited the Pego Factory and Baked to a Crisp where he tried some chili crisps. Roboblaze then went to the tavern. While he was at the tavern he met Darkghost who he didn't get on with. However, before they began to fight, Airoboblaze came. He was under instructions from Evilofen to kill Roboblaze and all the ghosts in Northlake. Roboblaze and Darkghost joined forces to fight him. Roboblaze threw the whole packet of chili crisps in his mouth which fried his circuits. Roboblaze and Darkghost then decided to stop being enemies. Evilofen found Mega Roboblaze in the remains of Darkoboblaze's lab. This gave him the idea to create another version of Roboblaze. He created a negative of Roboblaze using the technology which created Mega Roboblaze. He called it Ezalbobor. Evilofen then thought about how Ezalbobor would kill Roboblaze. He created a new element called Evilofen Crystal. This was the most powerful energy source ever created. It gave Ezalbobor the power he would need to defeat Roboblaze. Evilofen then thought about Mega Roboblaze. He didn't have enough time to fix him so he just attached a gun which fired golden bullets to the socket where his missing arm should've been. Ezalbobor and Mega Roboblaze captured Roboblaze but he tasered them before they could kill him. This gave him time to escape. While he was escaping Ezalbobor and Mega Roboblaze had a fight with some Baseball Cap Droids over who deserved to kill Roboblaze more. This was no problem for the 2 Oboblazes although it did allow Roboblaze to escape. Ezalbobor found Roboblaze again. This time Volkov shot the Evilofen Crystal from Ezalbobor's chest. This meant he couldn't kill Roboblaze. Meanwhile Technico, a repair droid of Evilofen's fixed Mega Roboblaze. Evilofen's final plan was to hack the Police Bots. To do this he needed a distraction. He spoke to Robust, another villain. Robust was just finishing his first Termination Bot. Robust sent that as a distraction. Roboblaze defeated it but guessed that it was a distraction. Ezalbobor broke into the Police Station and hacked the Police Bots. Roboblaze went to confront Evilofen while Volkov and Professor Powell went to the Police Station to kill Ezalbobor. Professor Powell gave Volkov one golden bullet so he could kill Ezalbobor. They fought their way through the Police Station until they found Ezalbobor. Volkov shot Ezalbobor but was killed in the process. Professor Powell put the Police Bots back under government control. Roboblaze was talking to Evilofen in his lab. When the Police Bots went back online they immediately arrested Evilofen. Roboblaze then went to the Police Station to find Volkov dying on the floor. In his final moments, Volkov revealed to Roboblaze that he had been Golden Man all along.